As demand for telecommunications increases, fiber optic networks are being extended in more and more areas. In facilities such as multiple dwelling units, apartments, condominiums, businesses, etc., fiber optic enclosures are used to provide a subscriber access point to the fiber optic network. These fiber optic enclosures are connected to the fiber optic network through subscriber cables connected to a network hub. However, the length of subscriber cable needed between the fiber optic enclosure and the network hub varies depending upon the location of the fiber optic enclosure with respect to the network hub. As a result, there is a need for fiber optic deployment packaging arrangements that can effectively manage varying lengths of subscriber cable. There is also a need for fiber optic cable storage, transport, and deployment packaging assemblies that utilize cost-effective, recyclable materials.